role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Giant Slalom
Giant Slalom (ダイカイテン, Giant Slalom) is a mecha and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Giant Slalom is a patriotic, proud, and friendly gentleman of a mecha. He's very old-fashioned and classy, and he always compliments his teammates in battle. Though for the most part, he's pretty chill, he does have a certain edge to him. He is very determined to win a fight against the bad guys and doesn't like villains getting away with their crimes. History Backstory Giant Slalom was the Sweet Angels first mecha and was used to combat against monsters or other threats. When Garbage Monster appeared attacking a Japanese city; the Sweet Angels were sent to take care of the monster. They acted quickly and piloted Giant Slalom to deal with Garbage Monster. Giant Slalom and Garbage Monster duked it out with each other, but then Sister B joins in on the madness, piloting her newly rebuilt Itazuran. Unfortunately for Giant Slalom, he was destroyed by the combined attacks of Garbage Monster's strength and Itazuran II's Discord Punch and Discord Kick, destroying Giant Slalom. Fortunately, the Sweet Angels came prepared and unveiled their ultimate weapon: Kashima C. Years later after the incident, Giant Slalom was rebuilt by the Global Defense Force and given some new weapons and enhancements. Debut: Malaysia Battle: Defeat Garbage Monster Giant Slalom first appeared when he was deployed to help STADPA fight against Garbage Monster and the Viledrodes from attacking Malaysia. He succeeded in beating Garbage Monster and freeing Malaysia along with STADPA. Afterwards he flew off. Giant Slalom was later deployed to fight against Go G Zedus, but Go G Zedus was too much for him and badly damaged him, so Giant Slalom retreated to get repaired. Forming a Team: Battle in Tbilisi Giant Slalom joined TripGoji's new team consisting of him, TripGoji, Death Kappa and Kashima C. Giant Slalom was the last of the four to show up in the battle against KM! Neo Stragorah. Unfortunately, he and the rest of the team failed to defeat KM! Neo Stragorah who had managed to beat them and destroy the city. Afterwards, he took off along with his fellow teammates. Kashima C, Giant Slalom and Death Kappa vs. KM! E! Jirass While TripGoji was away, Giant Slalom, Kashima C and Death Kappa decided to act on their own for a bit and fight off some monsters. As a Kaijumancer beast approached their territory, Giant Slalom (along with Death Kappa and Kashima C) sprang into action. The monsters known as KM! Jirass, was a difficult monster to attack though, as it seemed to be immune to most of their attacks. Things got worse when KM! Jirass's size grew to enormous proportions due to it absorbing a powerful amount of energy, much to Giant Slalom's displeasure. Giant Slalom fired all of his rocket cannons at the monster the best he could but it was no use. Just when all hope seemed lost though, a being named HK came in and combated KM! E! Jirass and hit the monster over the head, knocking it out unconscious. Afterwards, Giant Slalom and the gang then flew off. Phantamanta Giant Slalom appeared by himself to fight against Phantamanta. After a lengthy duel with it (as well as some hotels being crushed) Giant Slalom eventually managed to force it to retreat and then flew off. Operation Splashdown Giant Slalom was deployed to go take down an alien threat at some place in the Atlantic Ocean. Upon there, he found a crystal monster who began to taunt and monologue on how he would take down Giant Slalom with ease. Giant Slalom responded by calling him a "smartass", something that surprised the crystal monster. Giant Slalom then fought against the crystal monster. FoxMask then joined the fray and helped out Giant Slalom. After a lengthy duel, the two managed to chase off the crystal monster and forced it to retreat. Giant Slalom thanked FoxMask, though FoxMask questioned how Giant Slalom could emote like that, to which Giant Slalom didn't really have an answer to. Giant Slalom then rolled away, another threat gone. The Undead Gojiran vs. The Crowned Prince of the Monsters Giant Slalom appeared in Nagasaki along with Gekkoku 5 to takedown GMKGoji. Gomora then also appeared to help both mechas when some unidentified monster came in and joined in on the madness. Giant Slalom put up a good fight against GMKGoji, blaasting his Maser-Beams at him, but in the end, he was taken down by GMKGoji once GMKGoji thrashed him around and blasted his Atomic Beam at his chest, preventing him from using his chest rocket cannon and sending him flying back against Gekkoku 5. Happy Birthday, Garbage Monster!! Giant Slalom was present along with Kashima C, Pea-san, Itazuran, Massive Earthquake Catfish and Bloodstained Toe Shoes to celebrate Garbage Monster's 10th birthday in a Japanese city. As the other six monsters gathered, they then gave him his birthday cake and said Happy Birthday to Garbage Monster. Garbage Monster then blew out the candles and got some dirt on his piece of cake, overjoyed. Giant Slalom also confirmed that he was the one who baked the cake. Pea-san got out streamers and fireworks and then set them on for the party. Kashima C then got out her giant mystical guitar and started playing; disco balls, funky lights and a dance floor then suddenly appear in the city there at. Garbage Monster began to dance and party, with the others joining in on it; Giant Slalom raised his arms in the air and danced. Pea-san danced and then flew in his saucer and sprayed a stream of soda out from his saucer, Garbage Monster and Itazuran began to guzzle down on the soda, enjoying it. Garbage Monster, Kashima C, Itazuran, Pea-san, Giant Slalom, Massive Earthquake Catfish, and Bloodstained Toe Shoes then continued to party for a while, all having a good time. Brutal Rampage in China WIP Daigoro to the Rescue WIP Finding Clues Giant Slalom briefly appeared in the RP in San Francisco where TripGoji asked him if he knew where Yotandon could be at, to which Giant Slalom stated that he didn't know. Easter or April Fools? Or Both? Giant Slalom made a cameo in the RP where he was seen along with several other kaiju such as Snowgon, Dorobon, Oil Drinker, Goromaking, Degunja and Gabara all were pulling pranks on one another due to the April Fools part of the day. Abilities & Weapons * Flight: '''Giant Slalom can fly at Mach 8. * '''Enhanced Strength: Giant Slalom is very strong and mostly relies on melee combat to fight monsters. * Enhanced Durability: Likewise, he is very strong and is capable of taking many rounds. * Clamps: Giant Slalom is capable of using his clamps to hold onto his opponents tight. ** Shocker Fists: Giant Slalom is capable of turning his clamp-hands into giant tasers to shock his opponents. ** Maser Beams: '''Giant Slalom can fire out maser-beams from his hands for a close ranger attack. * '''Spinning Torso: Giant Slalom can turn around and do a 360 around his waist. * Rocket Chest Cannon: Giant Slalom can fire rockets from a cannon hidden in his chest. * Adept Swimmer: Giant Slalom can swim underwater at fast speeds. Trivia * "Giant Slalom" means to go fast, with wide turns. * Garbage Monster seems to have a history with him, seeing how he recognized Giant Slalom from "long before", though this is mainly just a nod to how both of them were enemies in Kawaii! JeNny. * Interestingly enough, he is also known as "Daikaiten". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Male Personality Category:Global Defense Force Category:Flying Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:TV Show Character Category:Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Category:Robots Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)